Items
Items are a major part of the gameplay of super strike league, they have various attributes such as color, stats, passive skills, rarity, and star quality. Item Types/ Rarity There are currently 3 types of equippable items in the game: Helmets, Gloves, and Shoes, which come in 5 rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary Uncommon Items: Rare Items: Epic Items: Legendary items: Stats: Power: Increases pass and shot power, by how much is not yet known Speed: Increases base movement speed, formula for movement speed change is not yet known Defense: Reduces cooldowns and stamina usage, and reduces knockdown time; amount is not known Stat totals: Stat totals are based on the level and star level of the item. Each level up to 10 increases the stats. The stats of a maxed out item is determined by how many stars it has. Each star gives 25 stat points at level 10 and 12.5 at level 0. Stats scale up and not added randomly, so an item that starts with 10 speed, 1 power, and 2 defense will have final stats that are close to 80 speed, 7 power, and 13 defense Color: Items from crates have a chance to spawn with a color, which is noted by a line under the image of the item. Colors * Black * Red * Orange * Green * Purple * Pink * White Stars * Effects the stats on an item ** Minimum stats are a sum total of 12.5 * stars ** Maximum stats are a sum total of 25 * stars * Can be increased through paying cash ** 2500 to increase from 1 to 2 stars ** 5000 to increase from 2 to 3 stars ** 10000 to increase from 3 to 4 stars(max stars * Initial stars on an item are based on rarity ** Common and Uncommon items are base 1 star items ** Rares are base 2 star items ** Epics are base 3 star items ** Legendaries are base 4 star items and cannot be upgraded * Every star level past 1 adds a passive skill to the item * Unlike item levels and rarity, stars do not contribute to the sell price of the item Level The level of an item determines its sell price and stats. Exp earned from matches is also added to your items, but items take different amounts of experience to level up. It is currently unknown how much experience it takes to level up, only that higher rarity items take more experience to level up. The max level of items is currently 10, but your items will get bonus levels indicated by a plus, that increase its sell value, but nothing else. Skills See Basic Info Notes * Item Rarity list is unfinished, and pictures of uncolored items are preferable to pictures of color items, so feel free to replace pictures of colored items in the item rarity list along with adding pictures of items not included yet. * Color is not finished yet as the devs have not released a list of all the colors in the game, feel free to add colors with screenshot proof in the below section **